


heliophilia

by lovedive



Category: JBJ (Band), JBJ95 (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a very possible overuse of the word soft, i just love soft and cute things, im sure nothing happens in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 01:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13870614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovedive/pseuds/lovedive
Summary: HELIOPHILIA (noun)desire to stay in the sun; love of sunlight.





	heliophilia

**Author's Note:**

> hello!  
> this is the first time i actually post something ive written in english (and with this pairing too yay) so please excuse any possible mistakes, but most importantly enjoy!

Quiet and warm evenings like this one, with the tv playing softly in the background and fuzzy blankets on top of them, were Donghan's favourite. The sound of rain hitting the glass windows added to the calm, almost lazy, mood of the two boys curled up tightly on the sofa. The raven haired boy sometimes catches himself comparing the shorter blonde to his own personal sun, as he turns his head to him, smiling widely and squeezing his eyes a little in _that_ really adorable way, sending rays of the kind embracing warmth straight to his heart.

He was sure they were supposed to focus on watching the movie (a movie they surely did not spend almost 30 minutes choosing), but it was now long forgotten, giving up room for soft giggles and conversations about nothing and everything. 

You see, the thing why Donghan loves moments like those so much is because he gets to share them with Kenta. He might have got to know the Japanese not so long ago, but he sure knows he never ever wants to not have him by his side. Because no one is as good at giving cuddles (and many other things of course) as the other boy, currently occupied with explaining animatedly, that if Longguo and Hyunbin own Tolbi and Rcy, they should be able to adopt a shiba inu - a pet they can spoil and shower with love, too. Donghan just nodded away, too busy to reply properly, taking in the beautiful view before him that was disheveled hair, now messy glitter make up and cheeks tinted with pink (due to the blanket and another hot body sticking to his side). 

Sometimes he cursed the times they were living in. Like wouldn't it be great, if he could just record anything and replay it as many times as he want, but in his mind to see only? He was sure something like that would be possible in the not so far future, and regretted not getting to experience that luxury. 

Kenta's "I'm sleepy" and him fixing himself naturally on the younger's lap made him come back to reality. His head rested comfortably on Donghan's thighs now, and the latter's hand has found its way to his strawberry blonde locks, twirling them with his long fingers first, then proceeding to massage his scalp in an enjoyable manner.

If you were to ask Kim Donghan to describe Kenta in one word, he'd reply _soft_ with no hesitance. Everything about him was soft; his eyes, his smile, his cheeks, his hair, his hands, even the way he dressed could be put as a definition of the soft style. As soft as the cherry blossom petals feel, when they fall against your face during summer.

Soon the living room fell in silence, the tv turned off and the rain stopped, and naturally his thoughts started to wander off again. 

The Japanese was like the shy sunshine peeking out behind the fluffy white clouds on a spring day, and Donghan was a flower that bloomed prettily every morning for the sun to see. 

Donghan smiled fondly and thought that maybe he just loves Kenta as the flowers love the sun. 


End file.
